<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Pack's Mate Games by Crimson_Black2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808427">Their Pack's Mate Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2'>Crimson_Black2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sex games story because I wanted to try my hands at one. Hope you like it. Chapter One starts it all. I put Rape/Non-Con because that is what it was started as but it isn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shade/ Everyone</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Pack's Mate Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woked up and sat up to see four guys around her bed and they all were smiled at her. “Look at this guys. The only person here and she is already in bed waiting for us. So shouldn’t we give her what she is waiting fore?”</p>
<p>“Oh no! Help! These guys are going to rape me!” She yelled and one of them jumped on her and kissed her.</p>
<p>She tried to fight but he held her down as a different man pulled off her blanket and sheet to see that she was naked like she always sleeps. “Making it easy for us, Baby.” The guy that was on her said as he got between her legs.</p>
<p>“We might want to tie her hands up and gag her mouth.” A guys she couldn’t see said to them and they all nodded at that.</p>
<p>“You going to stick it you best lick it first. Each one of you.” She said before she was tied to her headboard and a gag was shoved into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry sweet thing we aren’t assholes. We love eating pussy.” The one between her legs said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled at her.<br/>

</p><p>Before she could try to get her legs closed he dove right in and started to lick her pussy and she had to catch herself from moaning out. She wasn’t going to lose this game to them. They were going to work hard for her noises and they should know that. After all this wasn’t the first game that they have played with her. But damn it, he was eating her so good that she had to bit down on the gag in her mouth so she didn’t make a sound. And when he added a finger in her pussy and ass she almost lost but she didn’t.</p>
<p>“Oh, she is playing hard to get, guys.” He said against her pussy and the guys that were watched smiled at that.</p>
<p>“Good.” The one by her head said to him as he was playing with her tittes.</p>
<p>“Give her the stick.” The one that was on the other side of her and was jacking off said to the one between her legs and he sat up and started to take off his clothes and she closed her legs.</p>
<p>“Oh you can keep them close all you want Baby. Bur I will get into you.” He said as he was done taking off his clothes and picked up her closed legs and put them on his left should. “After all I like anal.”</p>
<p>She didn’t try to say anything because she knew that they would win if she does. “Oh you like it too? That is good.” He said as he got his tip to her pucker and pushed in without stop until he was all the way in her and she wanted to moan so bad but she wasn’t going too. He smiled at the fact that she didn’t make any sound before he pulled almost all the way out and went back in fast, hard and deep. The way that he knows she likes it.</p>
<p>She didn’t make any sound at all as he fucked her ass the way they both knew she likes it. Hell, even when she came she didn’t make any sound and he couldn’t believe it. When he came in her he moaned really loudly as he was still fucking her ass.</p>
<p>“Okay, Jackson you lose. My turn.” A different guy said to him as he pulled out of her ass.</p>
<p>“Fine, Stiles, see if you can do what I couldn’t.” Jackson said to him and she shook her head no at the fact that Stiles was next.</p>
<p>“Oh, she don’t want you to be next.” A different guy said to him.</p>
<p>“We already picked who going when. It is my turn.” Stiles said to them and she huffed at that.</p>
<p>“Oh she huffed.” Jackson said to them.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a sound in the rules. Moans, yelling, growling stuff like that.” Stiles said as he got on the bed naked.</p>
<p>“I think I am going to rim you.” Stiles said to her and she closed her eyes and didn’t say anything to him and he laughed as he got down and held her closed legs in the air as he started to lick around her pucker that was leaking Jackson’s seed. He was going slow around it and she knew what he was doing but she wasn’t letting him win this one. He has already won one of the games. This one she is going to win.</p>
<p>Stiles smiled against her ass and then he shoved his tongue into her ass and was licking out the come. He did that for about five minutes before he got up and put her legs on the side and just entered her ass without a warning and she had to bit down really hard on the gag in her mouth so she didn’t moan at all.</p>
<p>“Oh, she is playing hard to get isn’t she Jackson?” Stiles asked as he started fast and hard but he stay shallow because he wanted her to beg for it but she wasn’t going too. He was going to have to give in to what they both wanted because she wasn’t giving him this game. He stayed shallow for thirty minutes before he gave in to what they both wanted and went as deep as he could in her ass and she came when he did and he smiled at that. “You are really going to try to win this huh?”</p>
<p>She nodded at him and he went fast, hard and deep for a few of them before he came in her ass too. She opened her eyes and he saw the smiled in them and he laughed at that.</p>
<p>“We got you until Dad has to go to work in the morning. Lets hope you can make it all night Shade.” He said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled at her.</p>
<p>“So the game is she has to stay quiet as you all fuck her and if she don’t who ever was fucking her wins the game? How many games have you all done before this one?” John asked as he got on the bed and looked at her and her eyes went wide. She didn’t know that he was going to be in this game.</p>
<p>“Oh, this is like the fifth one.” Peter said to him and he smiled at her and nodded to her.</p>
<p>“Open your legs please?” John asked her and she did it.</p>
<p>“This is my first game with you. If you don’t want me here shake your head no.” He said to her and she nodded at him and he smiled at that.</p>
<p>“Thank you Shade.” He said to her and she looked at him with a smile in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh shit.” Peter said to the others.</p>
<p>“What?” Stiles asked him.</p>
<p>“I think that she might give your dad the game.” Peter said to him and Stiles shook his head no at that.</p>
<p>“There is no way she will let him win. She never gives up easy.” He said to Peter and John looked at them.</p>
<p>“If I win this it is because I did what you couldn’t.” John said to them and Shade nodded because no matter that she has wanted John for a long time doesn’t mean that she was going to give him the game.</p>
<p>“We will see. She never gives in on the first round.” Peter said to them and John smiled at that.</p>
<p>“What was the shortest game you all have with her?” John asked them.</p>
<p>“The second one. It lasted two rounds of all of us getting a turn. Then  I went first in the third round and won.” Peter said to him.</p>
<p>“She isn’t going to like waiting dad.” Stiles said to him and Shade nodded to them and John smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Has any one won more then one?” John asked them.</p>
<p>“She won three.” Jackson growled and she nodded at that.</p>
<p>“And Stiles won the last one right?” John asked them and Stiles smiled at that.<br/>
“In round six I won.” Stiles said to him and he nodded at that as he smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I should start on my winning huh?” He asked her and she narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled at that.</p>
<p>“That is so hot.” He said to her before he dove right for her pussy. She was so taken by surprised that she almost let a moan out when he started to lick between her lips.  He was trying to get her off her game by taking his time to get to her and it almost worked.<br/>
He was really talented with his tongue and she had to stop herself like three times before he stopped and got on his knees in between her legs. He picked up her lower half and smiled at her as he shot forward into her ass and god was he big and fat. She had to bite in her mouth to stop moaning out and he smiled at her. “I hope we get to second round. I want your pussy too.” </p>
<p>She wanted him in her pussy too so she was going to make it to second round. He just kept moving as deep and hard as he could. But he was going slow and she couldn’t believe how it felt. He was hitting all the right spots in her ass and she was really liking it but he wasn’t going to know that. Then when he added the fast to it too she had to bite her tongue so she didn’t moan out. But she was about to come. And when he went back to slow she did come and he smiled at her. “Oh you are going to moan my name tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit.” Peter said to the others as John started fast, hard and deep again and she came a second time without making a sound and he laughed at her.</p>
<p>“Oh you are so going to be mine tomorrow.” John said to her and she shook her head at him and he growled at that.</p>
<p>“Oh you are.” He growled and she came again and she huffed at him.</p>
<p>He just smiled and went all the way intro her and started to come. “SHADE!”</p>
<p>“I think she just won.” Jackson said to the others and they nodded at that.</p>
<p>She spitted out to gag and pulled her arms free. Then she pulled John down and kissed him as she moaned into his mouth. “Didn’t we tell him that she wins two ways?” Peter asked them.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think we did.” Stiles said to them.</p>
<p>“Shit.” Peter said and Stiles shook his head.</p>
<p>“You didn’t get your turn.” He said to him and Peter nodded at that.</p>
<p> “You remember that rule that we didn’t think we would need? You know the one she made?” Jackson asked them.</p>
<p>“You mean the one that says that if she wins in the first round and not everyone has gone that they still get a turn but she is allow to moan as much as she wants to? Yes, I remember that one.” Peter said to to him and Shade pulled away from the kiss and looked up at John.</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t want me.” She said to him and he frowned at that.</p>
<p>“Why would you think that?” He asked as he looked at Peter and he shook his head at that.</p>
<p>“You never showed an intreste in me.” She said to him and he looked back at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>